1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics and, particularly, to a deceleration mechanism used in a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Deceleration mechanisms are widely used in industrial robotics and other applications. A deceleration mechanism often consists of a plurality of meshing gears with different diameters.
A commonly used deceleration mechanism includes an inner gear arranged in a shell, a crankshaft with an eccentrically rotating portion arranged in the shell, and a cycloidal gear sleeving on the eccentrically rotating portion. The cycloidal gear rotates about the eccentrically rotating portion, and the cycloidal gear not only meshes with the inner gear but also performs a revolution, and thereby generating an output speed lesser than an input rotating speed. However, to achieve higher degree of meshing and steadier output, the cycloidal gear of the deceleration mechanism frequently forms a plurality of tightly fitted gear teeth on its outer surface. When too many of the gear teeth are formed on a deceleration mechanism of reduced size, each gear tooth becomes very small, and with clearances between neighboring gear teeth becoming also very small, thereby leading to overlapping interference between roots of the neighboring gear teeth. Therefore, the cycloidal gear and the gear teeth are very difficult to manufacture, presenting higher cost and have more complicated structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.